In some instances, the detection of particular cells (e.g., microorganisms) in a complex matrix (e.g., food, wound exudate, saliva, sputum, feces) can be difficult because the matrix contains materials (e.g., biomolecules, enzymes, chemicals, ions) that interfere with one or more component of the detection system. Therefore, it is common for operators to use various processes to reduce the inhibitory effects of the materials found in the matrix. One approach to reduce matrix effects is to dilute the matrix-containing sample to reduce the concentration of the inhibitory materials. However, this approach can limit the overall detection sensitivity of the test.
Another approach for reducing the effects of the sample matrix is to isolate and/or purify the cells of interest using immunomagnetic separation (IMS), as described by Chen et al. (“Automated immunomagnetic separation for the detection of Escherichia coli O157:H7 from spinach”; 2014; International Journal of Food Microbiology; 179:33-37). This approach has gained popularity because the process has been automated to eliminate steps that required operator intervention to achieve useful separation of the target cells from the matrix materials. In addition, the use of IMS processes has resulted in improved detection sensitivity.
In spite of the advancements in sample preparation, there remains a need for simple, rapid processes for preparing a sample to detect a target cell).